


Hot

by rosemary_09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_09/pseuds/rosemary_09
Summary: Hinata's air conditioning is broken, so he comes over to Kageyama's house to cool down. But, things quickly become heated again.





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this as a draft for like weeks now so I finally decided to post it. Lol. Hope you enjoy.

Hinata laid on his bed, sweat dripping down his face. He scrolled through his phone, attempting to distract himself from the heat, but it wasn't seeming to help, especially since his sweaty hands couldn't even hold the damn thing upright. He threw it down onto his bed, groaning in frustration. Not even the rotating fans in the corner of his room could help.

Any more of this heat might just fucking kill him.

There really was no solution to this, he thought. Their air conditioning was broken, and wouldn't be fixed for another few weeks. Perfect timing for it to break, considering they were in the middle of one of the worst heatwaves in the area.

His mind felt hazy from the heat, but it was too hot to sleep. And the curtains did nothing to stop the afternoon sun from pouring into his room. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, exasperated.

He wasn't close enough to any of his friends to ask to come over, and it would be rude just to come over for the air conditioning. If he had to ask someone, it would have to be someone he could be blunt with. Someone like...

Maybe the heat was getting to him, because somehow, he found himself making a call to Kageyama- a friend he had neither properly hung out with or called. They had texted a few times, sure, but not often.

But man was he desperate.

And this would be a good excuse to hang out with Kageyama, he thought as the phone rang. He was always trying to get Kageyama to invite him over, but there was always some excuse as to why he couldn't come over there. He chalked it up to Kageyama being nervous to have a friend over. Or rather, to have a friend over for the first time. It didn't seem the boy had any friends outside of volleyball.

"What." He heard from the other end of the phone.

"Kageyama, do you have air conditioning?" Hinata quickly responded, glad that his phone call had been picked up.

Kageyama sputtered. "Wha-yes?" He said. It was more of a question than an answer.

"Let me come over," He stated bluntly.

"Why? Dumbass, don't you have your own air conditioning?" Kageyama asked. He was obviously annoyed, but Hinata was determined to come over. Not just for the chance of some cold air, but to spend some time with his friend. And maybe he was also curious as to what Kageyama's room looked like...

"No, it's broken."

"Ugh. Fine-just, I- Wait a minute." He stuttered out, and Hinata could hear some shuffling and a door opening.

He could make out some voices in the background, one of which he presumed to be Kageyama's mother, before he heard more shuffling and Kageyama's voice.

"Fine. Come over. Just- don't be weird, okay?"

"Okay! I'll be there in a few!" He replied happily, hanging up.   
  
  


About ten minutes later, he was knocking on Kageyama's door. It flung open, revealing what appeared to be a very nervous and annoyed Kageyama.

"My mom had to leave to go to an appointment, so nobody's home." He explained while Hinata took off his shoes and placed them by the door.

"You look like you're constipated." Hinata said as they walked to his room, frowning.

"I'm not! It's just, I-"

"Have you ever had a friend over?" Hinata questioned, looking at him quizzically. If he really had never had a friend over, that would mean Hinata would be the first.

"Well, no..." He was at a loss for words.

"Ooh, so i'm the first!" Hinata said excitedly, bounding up the stairs, ignoring the fact that Kageyama had basically admitted to not having any friends. It was obvious he was nervous about having him over, and Hinata knew that dwelling on that fact would just make him feel worse.

"Dumbass, don't just run up my stairs! What if you fall?" He spat out, leading the way down the hallway into his room. Hinata giggled to himself. Kageyama was actually worried about him? That was a first.

"Your room is so boring," Hinata whined once he stepped in. Before Kageyama could answer, he added "But it's nice to feel some cool air."

"Yeah, well I don't know what you were expecting." He mumbled. He was standing awkwardly in the doorway as Hinata flopped onto his bed.

"I don't know, I thought you might at least have some posters, or something..." He trailed off, suddenly feeling awkward as well. Now that he was here, what were they supposed to do?

"Um," They said at the same time, and Hinata laughed. "What do you want to do?" He asked. The other rolled his eyes

"I don't know, I thought you only wanted to come over for my air conditioning." He grumbled, sitting down next to Hinata on the bed.

He was blushing, Hinata noted. Interesting...

"Yeah, but don't you have any movies we could watch or something?" He scooted closer to Kageyama, who visibly tensed.

There was a few moments of silence as Hinata's eyes traveled down his friends body. His heart stopped when he noticed Kageyama'a very apparent erection. 

Well. 

  
_What are you supposed to do when your friend gets an erection out of nowhere? _Hinata thought. He looked up and met eyes with Kageyama.

Great. Now he had noticed that Hinata had noticed, and things were quickly becoming more uncomfortable by the second as they stared at each other.

"Wha-Why are you hard?" He finally asked, laughing nervously. Seriously, what was he supposed to do in this situation?

"Dumbass, don't just-ugh, I-" Kageyama sputtered, trying to sound angry but his voice was high and embarrassed. He was staring at the ceiling now, refusing to meet Hinata's eyes. "It's not my fault, okay? I cant control this shit, don't act like this hasn't happened to you!"

"It hasn't, actually." He responded smugly.

"Shut _up_" Kageyama hissed in response. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, just- whatever." He started to walk out of the room, but Hinata saw an opportunity here, and sure as hell wasn't going to let it pass by him.

"No! Let me do it." He said, catching his arm and gripping his wrist tightly. Kageyama turned towards him, eyes wide.  
"Have you gone insane?" he asked. But his voice lacked his usual bite.

_Maybe he's into it?_ Hinata thought. _He doesn't seem very angry._

His suspicions were confirmed when he tugged him down back towards the bed and Kageyama gave no resistance. He allowed himself to be guided back, and he sat down closer to Hinata than they had been before. Hinata was honestly surprised that a fight hadn't broke out by now. He wondered how far they could go together.

"I said lemme do it." He said, letting go of Kageyama's wrist. He let it rest on his thigh.

Hinata was shocked that Kageyama was letting him do this to him. He was also shocked by himself for finally making a move on his friend after having a crush on him for so long. Did Kageyama get an erection because of him? He desperately wanted to know.

He stared at the tent in Kageyama'a shorts intently, trying to figure out the best way to start this. If he was going to give his friend a handjob, he wanted to do it right. That doesn't mean to say he didn't know how, he knew plenty well, but he didn't want to mess it up and make Kageyama angry.

"Well?" Kageyama asked after a moment, clearly growing embarrassed under Hinata's gaze. He was blushing hard, all the way up to his ears.

_cute, _Hinata thought.

Taking a deep breath, he reached out and palmed the taller's length through his shorts. Just that small amount of pressure cause Kageyama to hiss through his teeth.

Hinata was about to open his mouth to make a snarky remark about how needy he was, but decided against it.   
Kageyama wasn't a very touchy person, Hinata had noticed over time. He wasn't touched very often either. Most people were too afraid of him to, even if was just to tap him on the shoulder if they needed something. And Hinata got the sense that his friend didn't get a lot of attention at home either.

_Is he touch starved? Is that why he's so sensitive? _  
  
He pressed down harder against the bulge in his hand, and looked up at Kageyama to see his reaction.

He had his head tilted back, biting his lip hard. That wouldn't do, he thought. He wanted to hear him.

"Lean back a little." He suggested. Kageyama nodded, scooting backwards on the bed so he was leaning against the wall. This way, Hinata wouldn't have to reach over as far. He also wanted Kageyama to be as comfortable as possible, so maybe he would let his voice out. He was surprised at how compliant he was being. Perhaps he thought Hinata would stop if he complained. Hinata thought that with how hard Kageyama was right now, stopping would just be rude.

He repositioned his hand and rubbed up and down his length at a steady pace, _finally_ eliciting a moan from the taller. He smiled in satisfaction.

Hinata realized that he was also getting riled up from this. His dick throbbed hard in his shorts, demanding attention. But he was too focused on his friend to care. He wanted to do more, something like...

"Can I kiss you?" Hinata asked suddenly, halting his movements on the other.

The other was silent for a moment as he contemplated the request.

"Yeah." He finally said.

Hinata pressed his mouth against Kageyama's, rubbing him again with his hand. This time, he moaned against Hinata's mouth, allowing him to lick at Kageyama's now open mouth.

Neither of them had done this before, but their mouths fit perfectly together. The kiss grew more impatient. Faster, and more intense.

Hinata groaned against Kageyama's lips. His neglected dick ached in his shorts. He wanted to touch himself, but didn't want to stop touching Kageyama either.

Luckily for him, the other noticed this and reached out to jack him off through his shorts. Hinata let out a sharp moan at this, and he would've been embarrassed if not for the intense pleasure he was feeling. It was such a great difference from when he touched himself. It was amazing.

"Take these off." Kageyama said, tugging on his shorts. He shimmied out of them, dropping them on the floor. He watched as Kageyama did the same, marveling at his muscular legs. What a view.

He motioned for Kageyama to sit facing vertically on the bed near the headboard. He was confused as they repositioned, but seemed to understand when Hinata spread his legs with his hands and sat between them. This way he could easily kiss him and jack him off, he thought.

He rubbed up and down Kageyama's inner thighs, loving the way they felt against his hands and the way his touch made Kageyama squirm. He slowly worked his way up to his dick, ghosting over it with his fingers, causing Kageyama to literally _whimper_ with need.

"Please, ah, I want-" He stuttered.

Well, Hinata thought. How could he ignore a request like that?

_I didn't know he was such a bottom._

He always imagined Kageyama as dominating and demanding in bed, wanting complete control over what was happening. You know, like he usually was.   
But this was even better. Hinata didn't mind the idea of being dominated, but the idea of having control over someone else got him so hot. Especially if it was Kageyama.

He tugged at the waistband of his boxers, a silent request if he could go further. Kageyama nodded. He was panting from arousal, and his face was even more flushed than before. Hinata blushed at the sight. He didn't know he was capable of making a face like that.

He pulled his boxers down and pulled out his stiff dick. It was hot and throbbing in his hand. He moved his hand up and down slowly, rubbing the tip with his thumb. The delicious moans tumbling from Kageyama's moth encouraged him to go faster, so he pumped him in earnest now.

His heavy arousal was becoming too much, so with his other hand, he pulled his dick out of his shorts and jacked himself off. This side of Kageyama was getting him so excited, he could hardly take it.

They kissed each other eagerly. Their mouths moved together in perfect harmony. Kageyama had moved his hand to grope Hinata's ass. It was becoming too much for both of them.

Kageyama was the first to come, with Hinata following soon after with a loud moan. It was by far the best and hardest climax of his life, and he had a feeling Kageyama's was the same judging from the downright pornographic moan he let rip from  
his lips.

They sat on the bed for a few moments, trying to catch their breath. 

"You're still hard." Kageyama pointed out after a few moments.

"And what about it? So are you." He retorted.

"You want to keep going?"

"Totally."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Thanks for reading, follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/yakukun3)


End file.
